Maidan documentry Wiki
Welcome to the Maidan documentry Wiki The wiki gathers the facts on the events which took place in Ukraine, starting from the end of 2013. It describes the protest movement of Maidan, people and organizations in this movement, and also it accommodates the chronology of the events. Every information on the wiki is linked to it's source, so that everybody can see the current situation following to the source. (Though, all sources are in Ukrainian, so there might be some issues.) По сути эти викия на данный момент (26-1-2014) состоит из 2 страниц: этой общей страницы и отдельной странице о майданцах . (все остальные страницы что есть на данный момент рудиментарны и остались от первого часа буйной архитектуры викии в исполнении неопытного пользователя) Эта страничка имеет несколько секций с подсекциями, для каких-то особых тем создаются отдельные страницы и отсюда на них даётся ссылка. Секции: Хронология -- сюда сбрасывается вся инфа что есть, безусловно инфа подтверждённая и достоверная, со ссылками на реальные события, выстраиваем в хронологическом порядке. Здесь именно порядок важен. Да и ещё это просто склад инфы. Ключевые события -- полное, чёткое описание самых важных событий, ключевые и поворотные события протеста. Тут фокус именно на событии. Тоже самое делается и в "Истории -> События", но там собирается всё подряд со всякой мелочью. Тут же только чето ключево-поворотное. Истории -- рассказы об отдельных субъектах событий. О них и о том что с ними происходило в течении протеста. Персонажи -- о людях и организациях. События -- о событиях, всех подряд. Статьи и размышления -- всякие статьи, точки зрения людей. Источники -- собственно источники инфы. Сайт "Хроніки революції" -- збірка матеріалів (насправді ріал-тайм пошук) на тему революції по соц. мережах та відео сервісах. Если надо скачать какое-то видео, пользуйтесь http://ru.savefrom.net/ Хронология All the events happened in Kiev and all the Ukraine + some descriptions and links to the sources. Страничка пишется на любом языке. Сюда сбрасывается вся инфа что есть, безусловно инфа подтверждённая и достоверная, со ссылками на реальные события, выстраиваем в хронологическом порядке. 24-1-2013 антимайданці Избиение евромайдана в Днепре 25-11-2013 . Интересно как бритоголовый депутат отманивает людей с фронта какимито бумажками, а титушки заходят с фланга и при этом очень вовремя милиция исчезает из поля видимости. Особенно замечательный звуки издают титушки при атаке, и замечательно как евромайдановцы просят их "перестань, ну перестань же". 29-1-2013 антимайданці побили журналіста Дмитра Гнапа 'Night 30th November.' Начало и далее, (митингующие кидаются яцами) Videos: 1 2 3, беркут добивает людей 30ого митингующие "первыми использовали силу" . Беркут коментирует свои действия 30ого Утро после разгона, под Михайловским собором . '1-12-2013 На Банковой'. Хороший фоторепортаж, куча фоток , не хватает знания кто такой, например, Сашко Положинский, не хватает видео беркут избивает пленных под Администрацией Президента . Порошенко на Банковой (крики действительно не евромайданские такие). Вечер, атака вв и беркута, расправа беркута, в тылу беркута. 5-12-2013 чел рассказывает про арест Дзиндзи 8-12-2013 захоплення провокатора, капітана УДО Літвака (на громадьскомуТБ була значно краща зйомка, з допитом Літвака на місці та коментарями про подальше у відділку міліції, де Літвака передали приїхавшим УДОшникам, які сказали що повизуть його до шпиталю бо побитий сильно), якась стаття про це, нічого нового не додає, журналістів нікуди не пускали 9-12-2013 внутренние войска уходят с банковой 16-12-2013 Артемий Троицкий рассказывает свои впечатления о Майдане. 17-12-2013 Янукович бере у Путіна кредит у 15 мільярдів доларів , у Бориспіль Янукович їхав гелікоптером, бо автомайдан заблокував дорогу до Борисполя (лінку сюди!) 25-12-2013 побиття Тетяни Чорновіл. Репортаж п’ятого.' Видеорегистратор Черновол . Карта дворца Яныка, спизженая Черновол .' 25-12-2013 миттинг под МВС в связи с избиением Тани Черновол '(Отличное видео! Отличный бывший мент с четсным лицом и отличный нынешний мент с жирной рожей.). Просто видео вокруг да около . Друге відео . Таке саме. Опять такого же типа видео . Інтерв’ю Булатова на мітингу . 30-12-2013 покатушки по дворцам наших правителей . 7-1-2014 интервью Громадського с оправившейся Татьяной Черновол (брак в съёмке -- несостыковка звук-видео) 11-1-2014 автомайдан заблокировал беркут после разгона где-то там 11-1-2014 автомайдан заставил беркут снять маски 14-1-2014 беркут б’є Луценко '17-1-2014 "235 за". Никак не могу найти полное видео этого события, везде только по 10 секунд процесса, а ведь именно полное видео даёт сильный результат (наверно можно даже обучить французов всем украинским словам, использованным при обсуждении и голосовании за данные законы). В прямом эфире Громадьского оно было -- найдо найти и както вырезать из стрима! 'Бунт/Революция.' Кличко на Грушевского, огнетушитель 19-1-2014 видео 20-1-2014 коментар афганця, якого обстріляв беркутівець . (Говорили что беркут рвал флаг Украины -- было ли это заснято??) 20-1-2014 Луценко на Грушевського . 20-1-2014, катапульта 20-1-2014 інтерв’ю Парубія . 21-1-2014 Дмитро Гнап питається думки бійців ВВ про шось 22-1-2014 молотовы, атака беркута 22-1-2014 лінія фронту від Гнапа 22-1-2014 інтерв’ю з медиком про реанімацію Нігояна . (Ганя Бабінець жже) 22-1-2014 стріляє по ногам журналісту чи медику 22-1-2014 пікет на підтримку студентів Карпенко-Карого (точно як до 30ого листопада) молотовы в беркутовцев Захват беркутовцев на Грушевского 19-1-2014 (Чем это всё закончилось??????? ... но его там хотябы не бьют.. мб давят конешно, нифга же не видно) Атака отряда беркута на Грушевского 19-1-2014 Водомет Ночь 19-1-2014 Этот ваш патлатый москаль с крутым фотиком, и не одним, Илья zyalt Варламов пишет чёто: 23-1-2014 кто прав?(протестующие безусловно имеют право на свой гнев, да в беркут летит зажигательная смерть, это неделю как не мирный протест, но беркут мордовал людей два месяца подряд, на каждого обозженного мента приходится десяток или уже сотня искалеченных протестующих, пойманных по всему городу, ночью просто выкраденных прямо с улицы, пешеходом или из машины, люди долго терпели, зверства беркута просто несравнимы по жестокости с тем что делают бунтари и при этом беркут и менты -- вооружены, натренерованы, обучены, экипированы из нашего же бюджета, за деньги тех же протестующих, но даже такому терпению может прийти конец. Во Врадиевке менты тоже пострадали и обожглись.), 24-1-2014 перемирие, 24-1-2014(пролистал, понравилась Руслана-белка), 25-1-2014 майдан глазами милиции (не смотрел ещё), revolution in Kiev 22/23-01-2014 22-1-2014 прес-конференція Юрія Луценко . Избиение строителей 23-1-2014 Польский журналист во время атаки беркута 23-1-2014 23-1-2014 ночные атака беркута на автомайдан и все машины рядом(На ГромадськомТБ были сообщения что ночью ГАИ останавливало машины и люди в штатском на здоровых джипах избивали всех в машинах и похищали -- пока не нашел какого-то интервью участника, наверно они все до сих пор не найдены, там же на Громадськом было интервью с просто избитыми автомайданцами , какраз после интервью с генералом, который не в теме .) 23-1-2014 Дмитро Гнап про передову . 24-1-2014 в голову застрелен милиционер рядом с общагой беркута. 25-1-2014 в фейсбуке создан акаунт "Украинская Повстанческая Армия" , который объявил о своей причастности к этому делу. 27-1-2014 реакция МВД на это . 25-1-2014 добірка штурмів облрад 26-1-2014 Инструктаж титушек в горадминистрации Днепра (ололо! сууууупер засняли таки это) 26-1-2014 протест под ОДА в Днепре. И вот короткое видео без коментариев . Титушки базируются в ОДА, за спинами ментов, выбегают избить народ и возвращаются обратно в ОДА. (а титушек видимо отличают по ленточкам на руках) 27-1-2014 15-рых протестующих в Днепре суд приговорил на 2 месяца (наверно это суд самых слабых приговорил, кто от титушоментов не успел убежать) 26-1-2014 интервью Громадського с журналистом из Днепра 26-1-2014 Слухи про закон уничтожающий предпринимателей, т.е. "деньги майдана" . Ведь сейчас у нас договоренность с властью о сессии ВРУ во вторник 28ого. На сессии, по договоренности, должны отменить законы 17ого и сделать всякую доброту и справедливость (на самом деле это жалкий компромис), но глядя на то как власть непрерывно врала и разводила людей всё предыдущее время можно сделать предположение что они задумали что-то другое. 26-1-2014 захватили МинЮст . Министр юстиций Олена Лукаш угрожает дать всем пизды. (Напомним, что это она и Захарченко выдали какието там указы принявшийе фашисткую банд-группировки "беркут" в наше МВД. При этом они нарушили тысячу и один закон Украины, так как создавание каких-либо подразделений в МВД делается законов ВРУ про это подразделение. Про это вроде ) 27-1-2014 интервью Громадського с запорожцем про их штурм 27-1-2014 в захваченном МинЮсте, евромайдановцы заявляют что это не они захватывали министерства (вообще, где там в Киеве расположены эти министерства? далеко от "Урядового кварталу" чи нет? как их так просто можно было сейчас захватить) 27-1-2014 акция "Журналисты -- не мишени" 27-1-2014 интервью с депутатом регионалов 27-1-2014 выпустили какого-то большого криминального урку из сизо в Киеве (он наверно в будущем засветится) 29-1-2014 нападение на журналиста Кутепова в Мариинском парке . 11-2-2014 4 афганца задержаны из-за того что схватили вора 16-2-2014 погром-кража в КМДА 18-2-2014 силовики штурмуют Крепостной проулок ВВшники -- мародери, знімають речі з поранених (качество не очень) МВСовцы зафукивают Кличко за то что вынес раненого бунтаря из оцепления. МВСовцы раздевают и избивают пленного бунтаря. 18-2-2014 Кличко с результатами переговоров с Яныком 19-2-2014 Мустафа про бои под Домом Профсоюзов . 19-2-2014 На месте барикад МВС строит бетонную стену. В Хмельницке из здания СБУ открыли огонь по протестующим, одна женщина умерла. 19-2-2014 как титушки убивали журналиста Вестей Вячеслава Веремия. 19-2-2014 титушки тусуют перед главным управлением МВД в Киеве 19-2-2014 беркут надрачивается. 19-2-2014 депутат Святаш и протестующие 19-2-2014 СБУ стреляет по пикету возле своего здания из калаша '22-2-2014 Победа' события в Луганске 22-2-2-14 про события в Запорожье 22-2-2014 23-2-2014 заявление Ефремова о Партии Регионов Ключевые события Полное, чёткое описание самых важных событий, ключевые и поворотные события протеста. Тут фокус именно на событии. Тоже самое делается и в "Истории -> События", но там собирается всё подряд со всякой мелочью. Тут же только чето ключево-поворотное. Эту секцию по идее надо офорлять последней, когда уже собрана вся инфа. Но в тоже время она необходима самой первой -- поидее именно она должна чётко и быстро доносить картину. Сейчас здесь в полне себе хаос. Студенческий митинг за ассоциация с ЕС, танцы, креатив Фотку Русланы бы сюда. Разводки Яныка "подпишу-неподпишу". Ночь 30ого Write the second section of your page here. Банковая Хороший фоторепортаж, куча фоток , не хватает знания кто такой, например, Сашко Положинский, не хватает видео беркут избивает пленных под Администрацией Президента . Порошенко на Банковой (крики действительно не евромайданские такие). Вечер, атака вв и беркута, расправа беркута, в тылу беркута Настоящий Майдан После избиения 30ого, заворухи на Банковой и всего этого на майдане уже собрались люди из разных областей, всех возрастов и профессий. Площадь начали оборудовать для долгого протеста. Майдан стал настоящим и надолго. Отчёт фото-москаля [http://zyalt.livejournal.com/942866.html "Европейская революция в Украине, взгляд изнутри" Неделя терора Точечные атаки на активистов майдана и журналистов. Порезаный активист в Харькове (репортаж ОбъективТВ ), спаленные машины (24-12-2013 в Харькове ), избиение Тани Черновол и пр. Видеорегистратор Черновол . Карта дворца Яныка, спизженая Черновол . Новый год Я видел дето блог-пост или коментарий какого-то москвича что на новый год больше некуда ехать кроме Майдана, мол там происходит самое лучшее что только есть в данный момент на планете. Нужно показать что это действительно правда, как люди там встречали новый год, надеялись на лучшее и совершенно не представляли что будет. Абсолютно также остальной мир не представлял что это было самое лучшее место для встречи нового года (фоточки феерверков в Шанхае, Дубае и Нью-Йорке). 235 за Write the second section of your page here. Бунт Write the second section of your page here. Истории Рассказы об отдельных субъектах событий. О них и о том что с ними происходило в течении протеста. Персонажи О людях и организациях. *Например о Вербицком (ссылка на страничку в викии ). Інтерв’ю Луценко про викрадення . Опізнано тіло Вербицького .Речник МВД про смерть Вербицького . *о Михайле Гаврилюке. Фото на майдані . Фотосессия с беркутнёй . Интервью после освобождения . Репортаж 5ого . *об автомайдане *о Тане Черновол. 26-06-2012 прес-конференція про корупційні схеми влади, 21-12-2013 интервью в КМДА , Видеорегистратор Черновол, 25-12-2013 с койки , 27-12-2013 интервью на койке , 19-1-2014 Карта дворца Яныка, спизженая Черновол . 7-1-2014 интервью с десинхронизацией звук-видео, 16-1-2014 ещё интервью *про Громадське ТБ (канал на ютубе, сайт) *про майдан-сос *про титушек. Титушки громят майдан 3-12-2013, 29-1-2014 в Мариинском парке нападают на журналиста Кутепова и отбирают айпад , 26-1-2014 Инструктаж титушек в горадминистрации Днепра, 19-2-2014 титушки тусуют перед главным управлением МВД в Киеве , 18-2-2014 мент чуть не избил титушку *про Захарченко *про студентов *про беркут и последние реформы МВД, 31-5-2007 беркут бьёт школьницу на стадионе , беркут мочит ночной клуб 2008 год, 22-10-2012 беркут мочит болелщика Металиста , 2008 год солянка про беркут и ГАИ, 2013 год беркут и ГАИ тырит чью-то машину, 14-9-2013 беркут издевается над гражданами под Луганском (один базар, наехали на шпану какую-то без причин, обосновать что делают и зачем не могут) (думаю важно показать что уроды в МВД это обычное дело в Украине, что в Уркаине они никогда не считались охранниками закона, а скорее аналогом бандюков, ато европейцев пугает когда при экстренных ситуациях на вопрос "вы звоните в полицию?" им отвечают "Вы что? Я звоню своим друзьям". Европейцы видят человека в форме и у них условный рефлекс "он меня охраняет", а кто его боится для них бандит. А на лица людей они уже не смотрят. Да и речи не различают, какая грубая а какая нет.) (Можно ещё вспомнить о том что беркут как структура МВД был создан против наших законов: чтобы создать какуюто подструктуру в МВД нужен закон об этом от Верховной Рады, а беркут создали указами какимито от Захарченко и МинЮста... -- про это вроде Гриценко постоянно говорит и наверно это было в интервью про последние реформы МВД), сборник про беркут, 30-11-2013 камеры слежения -- беркут гоняется за убежавшими с майдана , 30-11-2013 беркут добивает после разгона майдана , на Банковой атака беркута -- все бьют одного упавшего , расправа беркута на Банковой , беркут в тылу на Банковой мочит когото с какимто баджиком (более полная версия ), беркут избивает пленных на Банковой под Администрацией (короткая версия ), беркут бьёт Луценко , беркутовец с жестом дрочения, беркут всем скопом мочит схваченого бунтаря, диалог о народе с беркутом, беркут кидает молотов, ещё молотов, беркут стреляет в камеру, 25-1-2014 интервью с медиками -- куча рассказов про зверства беркута (в интервью чето упоминается про какието видоматериалы об этих событих, которые медики вроде передали ГромадськомуТБ -- их бы достать), 21-1-2014 журналісти побиті беркутом ("до нас по той бік ставляться як до ворогів"), 22-1-2014 интервью с медиками после разгрома их пункта , 23-1-2014 избитый жруналист ленты.ру, 25-1-2014 Гриценко говорит о незаконности организации беркута Захарченком и Лукаш, 18-02-2014 знайшли коктейлі молотова у тилу беркута, 18-2-2014 титушкам раздают коктейли Молотова , 18-02-2014 людина у цивільному з даху кидає гранати разом із беркутом, 18-2-2014 Натовп Внутрішніх Військ б'є та роздягає мітингувальника, 19-2-2014 беркут надрачивается. *Об оружии беркута (гранаты беркута 23-1-2014 ), обматывании скотчем с болтами гранат. 20-2-2014 Музей оружия беркута на Майдане . *про политиков, оппозиционеров и нет, про Гриценко *про Булатова. 30-1-2014 коментарии о найденном Булатове от Порошенко и Яремы . *про "Нічну варту", про баян *про BABILON`13 (youtube) *про коментарии из МВД (с пресс-представителями которых постоянно общаются журналисты), ихнее постоянное враньё, как они противоречат фактам, заснятым на видео (я дето слышал что судмедэкспертиза заявляла что тело Вербицкого нашли без следов побоев -- надо найти это заявление). Говорят судмедэкспертиза по делу Вербицкого сказала что нашли тело без следов повреждений -- где подтверждение этого? В прямом эфире ГромадськогоТБ представитель МВД врёт про применение водомётов и беркут побивший Луценко, а про молотовы обижено-истерично говорит "ну теперь мы все видим что это никакой не мирный процесс, мы их блять мордуем 2 месяца, а они суки не успокаиваются -- теперь так оборзели что камни и молотовы начали кидать". Речник МВД про смерть Вербицького . Про смерть Мазурок . 5-12-2013 Поиски где держат схваченных?, 21-1-2014 нашли неразорвавшуюся гранату и уговаривают полковника забрать её, 12-1-2014 полковник милиции помогает скрыться гопарю с ножом '''. 14-10-2011 беркут не хочет чтоб его снимали .25-12-2013 миттинг под МВС в связи с избиением Тани Черновол (сравните лица бывшего мента и нынешнего)''' *про афганцев *про самооборону и Парубия *О ролевиках на барикадах, щиты, кольчуги, неработающая катапульта, стреляющая рогатка. *О российских СМИ, пример раз, Андрей Петхов, НТВ и Россия1: одна мутная история, два противоположно разных репортажа на федеральных каналах , продолжение Петхова -- рос. каналы винят укр. СМИ в эээ... в своей лжи или чём-то ещё *О майданцах. Отдельная страница . *О майдане. Січ. Как что устроено, где чьи куреня, где барикады, кухни и пр. Артемий Троицкий, впечатления Майдане 16-12-2013. *Об антимайдане. Видео: 1 Донецк, зелёнка в евромайданцев 22-1-2014, антимайдан в Киеве 16-1-2014 *Янукович. Межигорье и т.п. Его сын, рейды на ех.уа. Круглый стол после 30ого, реакция Януковича . *Азаров. Угроза 27 ноября . Подборка его речи. Охрана кортежа Азарова бьёт машины, мешающие проезду. *Про ГАИ. 21-10-2010, Інспектор ДАІ проти Коби 5-1-2014 . *Про других ментов. 18-2-2014 мент чуть не избил титушку, ВВшники -- мародери, знімають речі з поранених (качество не очень). *Юрий Луценко. На Грушевского 20-1-2014 . беркут бьёт Луценко *Плакаты. 1 *ЕС. 23-1-2014 реакция польского сейма и сми на начало бунта в Украине , 18-2-2014 посол Швейцарии о санкциях и т.п. и прочих и прочих, дополняйте список Category:Browse События Конкретно об отдельных событиях. Для некоторых событий можно создавать отдельную страницу. Например для разбора событий на банковой (про это сразу две ссылки ). *О Врадиевке *О ночи 30ого *О Банковой *Неделя терора (точечные атаки на журналистов и активистов) *О принятии законов 19ого *О атаке правого сектора *О похищении и убийстве Вербицкого (интервью Луценко) *О ночи нападений на автомайдан *О том как Янукович на вертолёте облетел блокировки трассы в Борисполь на пути за 15тью миллиардами баксов от Путина, о том что одномоментная выдача стольких денег из того фонда Путиным нарушает какие-то там законы России *про перекрытие силами МВД дороги в Межигорье *про повал памятника Ленина (добавить туда коменты Мустафы насколько это тупое действие было) Статьи и размышления и интересные интервью Всякие статьи. Дмитро Гнап пояснює Сєвастопольцю чого майданівці протестують (починаючи з 4ої хвилини) . Например такая: "Украина -- большая Врадиевка ". Или такая: "Украинский акцент ". И такое тоже: Избиение 30ого под "Грай" Ляписа Трубецкого. Можно и такой креатив: "Про взлёты и падения ". Обращение Андруховича на французском. Определения фашизма (если кому-то интересно этим заниматься). Надо сказать такое: шпана кидающая зиги по подворотням есть в каждой стране; есть много методов как общество может бороться с этим явлением, общество может игнорировать шпану, может стараться переучать её, разъяснять что-то, может просто пресовать их; но есть и другой вариант, есть вариант с такой шпаной не бороться, а дать им работу на государственной службе, одеть их, вооружить, натренировать и накачать, платить им непомерные зарплаты из налогов своих граждан, холить и лелеять, и выростить СС-овцев у себя в стране. Именно второй вариант мы наблюдаем в Украине. (Тут можно бы ещё добавить фотки из России: марш несогласных, который власть разгоняет и садит, VS русский марш, которых никто пальцем не трогает и который выглядит как сборище психов на хелоуине.) О, "Приветы Януковичу" . Интервью: *С координатором мед-службы 25-1-2014 *25-1-2014 интервью с Гриценко (призывает людей защищать свою жизнь с огнестрельным оружием в руках, говорит о том что на данный момент в нашей армии нет людей, которым хватило бы чести, мужества, достоинства и сознания выступить на стороне народа продив бандитов; говорит о незаконности такой структуры как беркут) *31-1-2014 с экс-судьёй про прес власти *мать ВВ про задницу в которой сидят вв-шники, политоргов в войсках и выбивание мозгов (ну это что я услышал) *Станислав Речинский про МВД *1-2-2014 Балашов про низкие налоги . *19-2-2014 екс-голова СБУ Смешко на Громадському ТБ 22-2-2014 Станислав Батрин про расследования преступлений против человечности 15-3-2014 Каха Бендукидзе ругает наше ужасное управление страной 12-3-2014 очень ясномыслящие артисты-художники Андрей Халпахчи и Ольга Чубарева, о том о сём, ясные мысли Интервью "Дождя" с Егором Соболевым, главой люстрационного комитета Геннадий Москаль: Асавелюк расстреливал людей, Асавелюк под отелем "Днепр" после перестрелки ПС 31-3-2014 главментом Киевской области назначен палач Гринцевич Category:Browse Источники Вот начал такой альбом на ютубе, надо его както расшарить со всеми чтоб могли туда видео добавлять. Есть такая группа "Українська революція | Євромайдан" вконтакте и её видоальбом: ссылка . Добавляйте ссылки стримо и прочее. Вот канал "Громадське ТБ" на ютубе . StopFake -- классный ресурс, мб не очень покрывающий правда. NetPropagande Макса Катца. Category:Browse Інформування (или "журналисты тупят", а также -- "что важнее, то что реально произошло или то что об этом думают?") Действия человека целиком и полностью зависят от того что он знает, от информации, которой он владеет. (модель человека -- черный ящик, есть входы и выходы; очевидно выходы полностью зависят от входов.) Раздел страны можно рисовать не по владению языками, не по этнической или какой-то там исторической принадлежности, а по популярности телеканалов. Распространение информации, как потока, с перегородками и заслонками. (Можно развести и тут модели, с принципом "первое слово дороже второго" и чувством причинно-следственной связи (т.е. когда смотришь прямой эфир, то чувство сильнее, рассматривание прошлого -- муть)). Три сигнала про информирование восточных областей: #днепропетровская бабушка (Наталья как-то?) из сша про важность информирования сограждан, после Грушевского #после бегства Януковича, печаль-и-победа в Киеве, а из Луганска трезвонит активист, просит кого-то растормошить по поводу активности людей вооруженных холодным оружием, ответ телестудийных киевских журналистов (Таня Даниленко, Андрей Баштовой) -- "держитесь, скоро новая власть должна вступить в силу и всё успокоится" #обычная деморализованная милиция особо и не морализуется от прихода новой власти в Киеве #резня в Донецке, Рымарская в Харькове, коментарии Зураба Аласании -- "милиция защищает только себя" Category:Browse